Problem: Sara used $\frac{3}{10}$ of a roll of wrapping paper to wrap three presents. If she used the same amount of wrapping paper on each present, what fraction of a roll of wrapping paper did she use on each present?
Explanation: We know that Sara used 3/10 rolls on three presents, so to find the amount of wrapping paper she used on one present, we need to divide 3/10 by 3. We remember that division by a number is the same thing as multiplication by its reciprocal. Also, the reciprocal of $3$ is $\frac{1}{3}$. Therefore, we have $$\frac{3}{10} \div 3 = \frac{3}{10} \cdot \frac{1}{3} = \frac{3 \cdot 1}{10 \cdot 3} = \frac{3}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{10} = 1 \cdot \frac{1}{10} = \frac{1}{10}.$$Sara used $\boxed{\frac{1}{10}}$ of a roll of wrapping paper on each present.